ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty/Transcript
Transcript Opening credits Bandai Namco Entertainment Presents A Tetsuya Nomura Game Christian Bale Dylan Minnette Macaulay Culkin Odeya Rush Corey Burton Dorian Harewood Written by Tetsuya Nomura Hideaki Anno Animation Production Production I.G Music Rupert Gregson-Williams Produced + Directed by Tetsuya Nomura Project X Zone Sons of Liberty Prologue: Tanker Incident “Atlantic ocean, off the coast of Maryland, two years ago. We had classified a new intelligence, that a new type of their secret project was schedule for transport. This whole thing may stank, but my nose has been out in a cold far too long.” —Hebi (We then heard a thunder sound, and then open up to the cutscene, on a dark and stormy night on Chesapeake Bay Bridge. The man then walks down on the street, wearing a poncho hood. He then starts to run, goes in stealth mode, and his poncho hood flew off. He then jumped off the bridge, and onto the tanker. Once he lands safely, the stealth camo was busted, revealing himself. He was in his late twenties. We then look over another man in a helicopter, looking at Hebi with his camera.) *Yagi: Our boy is right on time. He'll know soon enough. (Hebi looks out over on the tanker. He went to the perfect cover, and use a codec call onto Taro) --'Codec'-- *'Hebi': This is Hebi, did you read me, Taro? Big Shell Chapter 1: Infiltrate the Big Shell Bandai Namco Chapter 2: ??? (Sailor Moon) Chapter 3: ??? (Tales of Vesperia) Chapter 4: ??? (Tekken) Chapter 5: Dark Times (Dark Souls) Capcom Chapter 6: ??? (Mega Man) Chapter 7: ??? (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) Chapter 8: ??? (Street Fighter) Chapter 9: ??? (Resident Evil) SEGA Chapter 10: Clear the Bombs (Sakura Wars) (Kitsune and his friends arrive outside of Imperial Theater. They witness the kobus fighting against a girl; she was wearing a black shirt, and a black pants, and her hair was black. On her black shirt was a red hour glass. Kitsune readied his M9) *Kitsune: What the hell is that? *Hesuperasu: (still standing; some of the weapons went past through her) Come! Put me out of my misery! (the team member tried, but no success) *Sumire: It's impossible! None of our weapons will hit her! *Maria: Is she the one they called Hesuperasu? *Sumire: "Hesuperasu"? *Maria: Japanese for "Black Widow". *Sumire: H-hey! (another figure then appears, and carries the president; it was the same figure Kitsune had faught) *Raikoshidae: Queen. (he wents into the portal) *Kohran: We can't let them take the president! *Kanna: Ready our weapon! (fires the weapon at Hesuperasu. But nothing happens) *Ohirime: A dud? *Reni: What shall I do? *Ohirime: You're to young to die, so you'll have to go. *Reni: But- *Ohirime: Go! (she presses the button, and Reni was ejected from her kobu, and into another portal) (the kobus then approached slowly at Hesuperasu) *Hesuperasu: Today is another bad day. (she readed her stick weapon) Is there anyone here that can give me happiness?! (she then blast the powerful weapon at the kobus, and turned them to stone. Iris looks at Hesuperasu, desperatly asking for help, before being turned to stone. Hesuperasu then looks up in the sky) I'm so sorry, my beauties. I'll see you again someday. (she then went to the portal, and once there's no trace of her, the portal disappear) (Kitsune makes a call) --'Codec'-- *'Kitsune': Colonel, the Flower Division was wiped out. *'Colonel Tenma': I see. *'Kitsune': What happened to the cargo choppers back in our world? *'Colonel Tenma': Both of them are at the bottom of the harbor. Looks like your new hosts have a Harrier 2. *'Kitsune': A Harrier? What is this? *'Colonel Tenma': Calm down. It just means they anticipated the attack. Besides, since the Flower Division drew their fire, your infiltration went off without a hitch. On top of that, we know their defensive capabilities. *'Kitsune': Are you saying that this was all a feint? *'Colonel Tenma': Kitsune, get a hold of yourself. The entire mission is in your hands now, do you understand? *'Kitsune': But... *'Colonel Tenma': There's no time for questions. They could decide to retaliate for that failed assault. *'Kitsune': You mean the hostages? *'Colonel Tenma': They could be in danger, yes. But we need to consider the possibility that they'll blow the whole Shell in our world. If that toxic spill does take place, it'll devastate not only the harbor, but poison the coastline for generations. Kitsune, we've had to adjust the mission objectives in this world. The priority is now on removing those C4's that the terrorists wired over the Imperial Theater. The President can wait, but this can't. *'Kitsune': Colonel, you know I'm no bomb disposal expert. *'Colonel Tenma': That's not a problem -- the Flower Divion brought an explosives pro in with them. He was supposed to standby in his office according to their mission. You should find him there. *'Kitsune': Is this according to simulation too...? *'Colonel Tenma': What are you talking about? Get in there and find him! *'Kitsune': Understood... But I need to ask you something before I go. *'Colonel Tenma': Make it quick. *'Kitsune': Who are they -- Dead Cell, I mean? They couldn't hit her, no matter how hard they tried... And that kid with a man's voice too. It's -- it's like... It's like being in a nightmare you can't wake up from. *'Emiya': John, snap out of it! *'Kitsune': And you Emiya -- I can't believe you're on this mission. I keep thinking I'll wake up... *'Colonel Tenma': Kitsune, this is real. And that's why you won't wake up. *'Kitsune': But nothing seems real. *'Emiya': I've made up my mind to stay with you. Whether this is real or a bad dream, I'll keep watching you, till it's over. *'Kitsune': Thank you, Emiya. And I won't let you be just a dream... *'Colonel Tenma': Are you two done? Kitsune, you're needed in his office. --'Kitsune signs off'-- (Kitsune enters the office with a M9 in his hand. He points at four figures) *Kitsune: Freeze! *Ogami: Whoa, let's not do anything we might regret. *Kitsune: (looks at Ogami grabbing for the pillars) You're a general? *Ogami: Yeah. *Sakura: What happen to the flower division? *Kitsune: They been turned to stone. *Erica: All of them?! *Gemini: That's terrible. (They are about to get up) *Kitsune: Did I tell you four to move?! *Hebi: It's alright, they're not one of the bad guys. Don't go point that thing anywhere, kid. (Looks at Ogami, Sakura, Erica, and Gemini) What are your names? *Ogami: Ogami. *Sakura: Sakura. *Erica: Erica. *Gemini: Gemini. *Hebi: Ogami, is the commander, taking place of Yoneda. *Ogami: *Hebi: Sakura Shunguji, the daughter of her father, with her spirital power, also a stage member. *Sakura: *Hebi: Erica, the nun in training, also best known as the fighter in Paris. *Erica: *Hebi: And Gemini, the Samurai from New York; has twin sister, and also a member of Star Division. *Gemini: *Hebi: I thought things were okay the last time we met. *Ogami: *Sakura: *Erica: *Gemini: *Kitsune: (to Ogami) So you're the famous Captain Ichiro Ogami. ---- *'Kitsune': Ogami, Kitsune here. I took care of the bomb in Sakura's room. The bomb was set at the bed post of Sakura's bed. *'Ogami': It's not like him. *'Kitsune': Anything wrong? *'Ogami': *'Kitsune': What do you mean? *'Ogami': *'Kitsune': Are you saying they don't planned on blowing the grand imperial theater up? *'Ogami': *'Sakura': Unless, of course, we're missing something. *'Kitsune': A trap? *'Ogami': Chapter 11: Nightmares of the Spell (Bayonetta) Chapter 12: ??? (MadWorld) Chapter 13: ??? (Mortal Kombat) Konami Chapter 14: ??? (Metal Gear) Chapter 15: ??? (Silent Hill) Chapter 16: ??? (Attack on Titan) Chapter 17: ??? (Castlevania) Big Shell - Part 2 Chapter 18: Agent Fukuro *Cyborg Ninja: (suddenly appears when the group returns to the top of Strut E heliport) You and your friends past with flying colors. *Kitsune: (readied his weapon, and pointed at the cyborg ninja) Identified yourself! *Cyborg Ninja: (also readied his weapon) I'm like you. I had no name. *Sakura: *Cyborg Ninja: I don't mean you, samurai girl. I meant him. *(All of the video game characters look confused at Kitsune) *Kitsune: Are you that cyborg ninja? *Cyborg Ninja: (puts away his weapon) Hm. If you like. But come, let's get out of the open. Follow me. walk to the edge of the strut, which is slightly enclosed. *Kitsune: Are you with WOLFHOUND too? *Cyborg Ninja: Neither enemy nor friend. Just a messenger from the La-li-lu-le-lo. Cyborg Ninja taps his helmet. He contacts Raiden over the Codec. *'Cyborg Ninja': This is safer, I think. *'Kitsune': Safe from what? *'Cyborg Ninja': Eavesdropping, of course. *'Kitsune': All right -- why did you contact me and my friends? *'Cyborg Ninja': I've been ordered to give you and your friends backup, including the relaying of necessary intel. *'Kitsune': Ordered by whom? Why won't you identify yourself? *'Cyborg Ninja': There is no need for you to know. *'Kitsune': I'll decide whether I need to know. *'Cyborg Ninja': You are not yet trusted to make such decisions. I'll tell you something you do need to know, instead. The current location of the President. Or rather, the person who knows the current location of the President. *'Kitsune': Who is it? *'Cyborg Ninja': A Secret Service agent named Fukuro, currently being held with the other hostages. *'Kitsune': Secret Service, huh. *'Cyborg Ninja': The head of the President's security detail. Fukuro has been fitted with the same type of VIP nanomachine system as the President. If you and your friends are within range, you and your friends should be able to communicate. *'Kitsune': Why are you telling me and my friends this? *'Cyborg Ninja': Do I need to repeat myself? *'Kitsune': There's no reason for me and my friends to believe any of this. You understand that? *'Cyborg Ninja': Of course. But you also have no choice but to believe. Do you have any other leads? *'Kitsune': ...Where are those hostages? *'Cyborg Ninja': Ha ha ha ha. room with about 30 or so hostages is shown. *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) The hostages are being held in B1 Conference Room in the Shell 1 Core. You and your friends will find him in there. *Kitsune: (vo) What does he look like? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) We don't know if it is indeed a "he" *Kitsune: (vo) How am I supposed to look for someone without even a description? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Use your ears. *Kitsune: (vo) What's that supposed to mean? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Fukuro has a pacemaker. You and your friends be able to hear the machine's sound in a heartbeat. *Kitsune: (vo) You expect me to walk up to every one of these hostages and listen to their heartbeats? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) The sounds are too minute to be hear unamplified -- you'll be captured immediately. *Kitsune: (vo) So what am I supposed to do? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Use a directional microphone. There's one somewhere in the core. Ninja hands Kitsune a keycard. *Cyborg Ninja: Take this. This security card will unlock all the level 3 security doors including those in the Shell 1 core. It's called a PAN card. It works together with your body's own electrical field. And watch yourself. The Core is more heavily guarded than any other section of the Big Shell. You'll get nowhere dressed like that. Try this instead... Ninja throws Kitsune a terrorist BDU. *Kitsune: One of the terrorists? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) The surveillance camera won't let you on the elevator without the right uniform. *Kitsune: (vo) You want me and my friends to disguise ourselves? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Men assigned to the Core and other areas are given different color uniforms. The uniform alone won't get you in there. *Kitsune: (vo) Your talking about weapons. *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Yes, you need a AK. *Kitsune: (vo) But I saw them carrying AN94's. *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) All men assigned to the core section are carrying AK's. *Kitsune: (vo) So without a AKs-74u someone will see through me really quickly. *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) You can take care of the weapon part yourself. (normal) One more thing... *Kitsune: There's more? *Cyborg Ninja: You'll also have to pass a retinal scan to get into the conference hall. retina scanner is shown. *Kitsune: (vo) Biometrics. Crap. *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Nothing but the real thing will suffice. Deception is not an option. screen. *'Cyborg Ninja': I suggest you and your friends hurry. They have the nuke on their side. *'Kitsune': The nuke!? They have a nuclear weapon WITH them? *'Cyborg Ninja': You and your friends didn't find their continuing presence here unusual? Even with the President as hostage, this is an island -- and they have no visible means of escape... *'Kitsune': Even if they do have a nuke, the warhead is no good without an access code. The security lockout can't be bypassed... *'Cyborg Ninja': They don't need to. They have the code. of the dead Navy captain and the black briefcase. *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) You saw it too I believe -- the Navy man with half a handcuff. The other half was attached to the football, or the black case if you like. The nuclear button, and now they have it. Screen. *'Kitsune': Why did they have to bring the football along? To a decontamination plant, of all places. *'Cyborg Ninja': But they did have to. Because, after all, the Big Shell is the farthest thing from a cleanup plant there is. Dead Cell didn't have to bring a nuke along with them. It was right here to begin with. Nothing in this affair is what it seems. *'Kitsune': A cover-up -- but why? For what? *'Cyborg Ninja': For the secret project, that is housed here. pictures of the secret project are shown. *Kitsune: (vo) The secret project!? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) The very same. Bipedal nuclear-capable vehicle of Shadow Moses infamy. This place is the R&D center for it's newest incarnation. *Kitsune: (vo) What the hell is going on? *Cyborg Ninja: (vo) Better ask Fukuro the rest. Ninja hands Kitsune a phone. *Kitsune: What's this for? *Cyborg Ninja: You might be glad you have it. Keep the controller vibration function on. looks down at the phone. *Kitsune: What would I need a cell phone for? Kitsune looks up, Cyborg Ninja is gone. He quickly contacts the Colonel. *'Kitsune': Colonel, who was that man just now? *'Colonel Tenma': He's not one of ours. No -- we have no one like that in our unit. *'Kitsune': He said that the Big Shell was housing a new model of the secret project. *'Colonel Tenma': First I've heard of it. *'Kitsune': Colonel, what are you not telling me? *'Colonel Tenma': I've been completely open with you, Kitsune. I've told you everything. *'Kitsune': Is that everything you know -- or everything I need to know? *'Colonel Tenma': Snap out of it, Kitsune! I'll have the secret project rumor looked into. You and your friends need to make contact with this Fukuro. *'Kitsune': So you believe that Ninja? *'Colonel Tenma': Since we have no leads on the President's current location, we have no other alternatives. Right now, collect as much data as you can, including anything on the secret project. *'Kitsune': Are those my orders? *'Colonel Tenma': Yes they are. Disguise yourself as an enemy soldier and infiltrate the Shell 1 Core. *'Kitsune': Understood. Chapter 19: Fighting off the Harrier! Chapter 20: Getting to Shell 2 Chapter 21: We found the president! Chapter 22: Let's get Reni! (Kitsune readied his weapon, and opened the door. Reni, now scared, was startled. She starts to wet herself) *Kitsune: You alright? *Reni: Yeah, I'm alright. *Kitsune: Sorry I scared you. *Reni: Who are you? *Kitsune: Kitsune. I'm getting you out of here. *Reni: ---- *'Kitsune': Reni, are you reading me? *'Reni': Yes, loud and clear. *'Kitsune': The president said that the GW system is the key to their supremacy. Chapter 23: Sniping at twilight * Kitsune: This is Kitsune, can you hear me. * Hebi: Yeah. What's up? * Kitsune: We made it to the lower part of Strut L. We'll have to cross the water from here, though. * Hebi: Can Reni walk? * Kitsune: Yeah, she's okay. But the pontoon bridge doesn't look to sturdy; Reni has to go alone. * Hebi: Right, the oil fence. * Kitsune: There are cyphers and guards everywhere. * Hebi: Kitsune, you're carrying the PSG1, aren't you? * Kitsune: Yes. * Hebi: It's time to play sniper. * Kitsune: Not bad. This spot gives the perfect view of the target. * Hebi: You're gonna have to cover Reni until she crosses over to Strut E. I'll get there, and provide support of my own. * Kitsune: Okay. frequences to Reni Reni, are you reading me? * Reni: Loud and clear. * Kitsune: I'm gonna clear a path for you from here. * Reni: How? * Kitsune: Sniper fire. * Reni: Uh... I can't do that. * Kitsune: Trust me. * Reni: You think this is a good idea? * Kitsune: You were doing pretty good a few minutes ago. * Reni: I remember it, Kitsune. * Kitsune: Think you can do it? * Reni: Would you take "no" for an answer? * Kitsune & Reni: No. * Kitsune: Alright. Get going. You'll be fine. Chapter 24: Arsenal Gear is about to take off! *'Kitsune': Hebi, what's your situation over there? Arsenal Gear Chapter 25: Kitsune's past Chapter 26: Getting to the hanger *Hebi: That's more like it. You see, Kitsune, everything you had when you were captured is still there. Kitsune and their friends, and hand him and everyone their walkie-talkies; they need to keep it quiet screen *Gemini: Hello. This is Gemini, I came for *Hebi: Sorry about that. It's just that I had to use Kitsune as bait to gain access to Arsenal. It worked. *Kitsune: Why didn't you tell us about Kumo? *Hebi: You and our friends never asked. *Kitsune: Uh! *Hebi: Not happy about that? Get over it. *Kitsune: ...any effects on the virus yet? *Hebi: Still waiting on that. *Sakura: Could it be rigged by the Patriots? *Hebi: Looks like it. *Kitsune: This is very bad. *Ogami: I know. That's very bad. *Hebi: Well, that's the kicker. You see, from what I can tell, Arsenal is headed for Maryland. I don't know what he is planning, but we'll have to deal with it one way or another. There's also a troop of production-model bipedal rockets ahead. *Kitsune: How many units? *Hebi: Twenty-five. *Kitsune: Twenty-five!? *Ogami: What!? *Sakura: Really!? *Erica: Oh, God. *Gemini: This won't end well. *Mega Man: This is nuts. Right, Hebi? *Hebi: Yeah. Can't say I've faced that many bipedal rockets before, but -- I think we can deal. *Kitsune: No way we can... *Hebi: We had to, because we have no other choice. *Kitsune: How? *Hebi: I've stocked up on Stinger missiles that Snake gave me. Thanks, Snake. *Snakes: You're welcome. *Hebi: Oh yeah. Kitsune, Kumo left this for you. ---- *Hebi: Erica, can you say a prayer for us? *Erica: *Hebi: Okay, now with that done, time to go. Kitsune, if you run out of ammo, you can have mine. *Kitsune: You got enough? *Hebi: Absolutely. Infinite ammo. You can also use your katanas. Okay, everyone, let's go! *Every video game characters: YEAH! *Kitsune: Wait up, Hebi. *Hebi: What? screen *Kitsune: Hebi, everyone, have you guys ever -- enjoyed killing someone? *Hebi: What are you talking about? *Ogami: *Sakura: *Erica: *Gemini: *Sailor Moon: *Mega Man: *Solid Snake: *Kitsune: I'm not sure. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between reality and a game... *Hebi: Diminished sense of reality, huh? VR training will do that. *Kitsune: No, it was field training, when I was a kid. I lied, guys. I have more field experience than I can remember. It's not VR that's doing this to me. *Ogami: *Kitsune: Do you really think so? *Ogami: *Kitsune: What makes you guys so sure? *Sakura: *Hebi: Guys, we don't carry weapons to take people down. We're not here to help some politician either. *Kitsune: You can say that because you're a legend, a hero. And today, you've gained everyone's trust again. *Solid Snake: *Kitsune: That's was two years ago. Anyway, that's what you guys are -- heroes and heroines. I'm "Kitsune the Ripper", a dirty reminder -- of a terrible mistake. *Hebi: Legends don't mean a whole lot. I was just a name to exploit, just like Snake and like you. *Kitsune: People will remember only the good part, the right part of what you did. *Hebi: There's no right part in murder, not ever. And we're not in this to make a name for ourselves. *Kitsune: Then what are you, Taro, and our friends fighting for? *Hebi: A future. You can stop being part of a mistake, starting now. *Kitsune: What am I, and what am I supposed to do? screen sign off *Kitsune, Bandi Namco characters, Sega characters, Capcom characters, and Konami characters starts to move on, with Hebi taking the lead. *Hebi: Find something to believe in. And find it for yourself. And when you do, pass it on to the future. *Kitsune: Believe in what? *Hebi: That's your problem. Ogami's has the future, do you, Ogami? *Ogami: *Hebi: And what'll be? *Ogami: *Hebi: That's nice; I'm sure Yoneda will be proud of you. How about you, Sakura? *Sakura: *Hebi: That's very sweet of you. Erica, what's your future? *Erica: *Hebi: Okay. Gemini, your future? *Gemini: *Hebi: Good idea in the future. Sailor Moon, how about you? *Sailor Moon: *Hebi: That's right. How about your future, Mega Man? *Mega Man: *Hebi: Good thought. The future of robots is depended on you. What about your future, Snake? What's your future? *Snake: *Hebi: That's right, we need to live, and passed the torch. So, with that's done, let's keep going. Come on! Chapter 27: To the top of Arsenal Gear Chapter 28: Fight off the bipedal rockets! On the rooftop of Lincoln Memorial Chapter 29: March 4, 2061 (Kuma, Kitsune, and the video game characters crash land on top of Lincoln Memorial. While Kitsune and the video game characters regain their consciences, Kuma look around) *Kuma: Ah, Lincoln memorial! (laughs) *Kitsune: What are you laughing at?! *Kuma: (looks at Kitsune) Do you know what day it is today? *Kitsune: March 4? (live action shot of Lincoln Memorial) *Kuma: (vo) That's right! Abraham Lincoln took office as the 16th president of the United State of America 200 years ago today! And it happen right here. We are going to declare a new independence, as well as the dawn of the new nation! The end of the patriot's sacred rule, liberation of this country. This is where freedom was supposed to begin. This is where freedom could have been born! (back on top of Lincoln Memorial) *Kitsune: All you want is power at any cost! Isn't that right, anyone? *Sakura: Well... I guess. *Ogami: Are you joking? *Gemini: *Erica *Mega Man: *Kuma: Guys, it's not power I want. What to take things back from the patriots are things like freedom, civil rights, and opportunity. The best president of this America. I will triumph over the patriots, liberate us all, and we can become... the Sons of Liberty! --'Codec'-- *'Colonel Tenma': Kitsune, are you and your friends receiving? We're still here. *'Kitsune': How's that possible!? The AI should have been destroyed! *'Colonel Tenma': Only GW... *'Kitsune': Who are you? *'Ogami': *'Sakura': *'Erica': *'Gemini': *'Phoenix': (The Colonel's face becomes a skull. It flashes back. This happens several times.) *'Colonel Tenma': To begin with -- we're not what you'd call -- human. Over the past two hundred years -- A kind of consciousness formed layer by layer in the crucible of the White House. It's not unlike the way life started in the oceans four billion years ago. The White House was our primordial soup, a base of evolution -- We are formless. We are the very discipline and morality that Americans -- and you guys -- invoke so often. How can anyone hope to eliminate us? As long as this nation exists, so will we. *'Sakura': What did we ever do to you?! *'Kitsune': Sakura, I got this. Listen, Colonel, If you're immortal, why would you take away individual freedoms and censor the Net? *'Prime Rose': Everyone, don't be silly. *'Colonel Tenma': Don't you guys know that our plans had your interest, not ours in mind? *'Kitsune': What? *'Prime Rose': Everyone, listen carefully like good students! *'Colonel Tenma': The mapping of the human genome was completed early this century. As a result, the evolutionary log of the human race lay open to us. *'Prime Rose': We started with genetic engineering, and in the end, we succeeded in digitizing life itself. *'Colonel Tenma': But there are things not covered by genetic information. *'Kitsune': What do you mean? *'Colonel Tenma': Human memories, ideas. Culture. History. *'Prime Rose': Genes don't contain any record of human history. *'Colonel Tenma': Is it something that should not be passed on? Should that information be left at the mercy of nature? *'Prime Rose': We've always kept records of our lives. Through words, pictures, symbols... from tablets to books... ---- *'Prime Rose': Some students got expelled from colleges for hacking into the teachers' login account in order to change their grades. *'Colonel Tenma': Rights of criminal are given more respect then the privacy of their victims. *'Prime Rose': Although their parents tried to put them back in colleges, huge donations are made to protect endangered species. Final Chapter/Chapter 30: Versus Kuma Epilogue Epilogue Part 1: "Choose your own Legacy" Epilogue Part 2: "The day we met" Epilogue Part 3: "Hebi's speech (Building the future)" Category:Project X Zone transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete